


【灵岳】飨宴 03

by Reasy129



Category: ONER
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 18:34:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18816661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reasy129/pseuds/Reasy129





	【灵岳】飨宴 03

李英超虽然出生在黑帮家族，但他本人却没有所谓的使命感。继承人的位子谁爱要谁要，他不稀罕。十岁的时候，父亲手把手教着他用枪。后坐力震得虎口生疼，李英超只是皱皱眉，不哭也不闹。他会在训练的两小时里呈现出完美表现，但时间一到，他立即离开射击场，到书房里去看昨夜没看完的小说，连院子里传来的哭嚎与枪声都不能打扰他读书的好兴致。  
他只会关上窗户，以免血腥气随着夏日熏风窜到房里。

踏上飞往国外的班机之前，李英超总有预感，也许他再也回不来了。在安检处长长的队伍中，他回头，只能看见父亲的背影。

全新的环境并未给李英超带来多大的烦恼，没有人知道你的家庭背景，没有特殊之处，也就没有各式各样意味深长的眼神。除了学习，读书，令人眼花缭乱冲昏头脑的玩乐活动也一样不落。香烟，酒精，性，浅尝辄止。令人上瘾的，会丧失自我控制的东西一向不在李英超的生活清单里。  
没必要为了强行融入某一团体里而去打肿脸充胖子。  
清秀的少年往嘴里塞了块巧克力，踩上滑板，在树荫斑驳下用指尖划出一道道风。

回国后的日子倒也没有那么无聊，起码因为岳明辉，他对性与亲密关系产生了前所未有的兴趣。他会乐此不疲地探索岳明辉的身体。他的小妈有柔软的发丝，柔软的眼神，柔软的嘴唇，柔软的声音，柔软的胸脯，柔软的小腹，柔软的臀瓣，柔软的大腿。情事中的岳明辉就像一团颤抖的，温暖的，软绵绵的奶油，被李英超含在嘴里玩弄，被李英超握在手里揉捏，被李英超肌肤的热度融化。  
但他的小妈是柔软而坚硬的。嶙峋突出的纤细关节，隔着薄薄一层皮肉感受到埋藏的骨骼，面对某些话语执拗着掐红了手心，还有背后那道从不提起，如同昭示苦难的蜿蜒伤疤。李英超觉得那道疤并不丑陋，每当他触碰那块轻微凸起的地方时，岳明辉总会条件反射般僵硬一下，但少年不肯挪开，他会用对待一片脆弱羽毛的力度去抚摩有如小段带刺植物般的疤痕，同时无声地吻上岳明辉的眼角。  
不要拒绝我。  
我不会伤害你。

每次坐在客厅里洛可可式的沙发上，李英超总是有种倒错感，仿佛他在和父亲共用一个妻子。那无名指上应该是他挑选的戒指。有时岳明辉彻夜未归，第二天上午，李英超拉开窗帘，看见岳明辉从车上下来，到门口不过三十米距离，而他走得缓慢而不稳，高领上衣欲盖弥彰。又或者远远瞧见父亲同岳明辉坐在长凳上，那截白净脖颈被一只粗糙，初现老态的手摩挲着。岳明辉在低笑间不经意转头，留给李英超一瞥朝思暮想的余光。  
往往这时血气就会上涌，少年压抑不住夜晚旖旎片段在脑内的回放。于是他站起来，不去看长凳那边如何如何，转身去找些晦涩的大部头来消磨注意力。

四月，天气渐暖。家里的生意似乎遇到了麻烦，连带着李英超也三天两头在外跑。但少年人的心思依旧被拴在家里的漂亮男人身上，只要得空必定盘算着回家，有次往回赶了一半，耳机里的消息又使得他不得不调转方向，气得他一路疯狂摁喇叭。  
已经是这个月的第三次了，李英超在啃咬岳明辉胸前软肉的间隙看见床头柜上手机屏幕一闪一闪，振动的声音大到无法忽视。岳明辉显然也注意到了手机，转过头来看李英超，水光迷离的眼里勉强聚起一点清醒，喘息着想要去拿手机。  
李英超眼疾手快，向前一扑，赶在那只指尖发红的手碰到屏幕前抓起手机，惩罚性地狠狠顶弄一下，让岳明辉软了腰，不得不收回手抓着床头栏杆，才不至于撞到头。  
“岳妈妈，”李英超把手机丢在一旁的被子里，一边手扣紧岳明辉的腰，一边手捉住男人的花臂，强迫他转换成跪趴的姿势，“我要迟到了。”  
“等——”岳明辉来不及说话，就被强行改变了姿势。体位的变换使得敏感的肉壁被整圈碾过，胸口与布料的摩擦都带来微痛的愉悦，汗水与泪水沾湿枕头，岳明辉感受到小孩儿抽插的加快，开始涣散的意识在气势汹汹袭来的快感中勉强分辨李英超对电话那端的应答。  
“对，是的……没关系，这是我应该做的……好……大概……我就到。”  
李英超冷静而尊敬的声音传来，岳明辉咬着舌尖，从颧骨到耳后一片潮红，拼命忍耐着不泄露半分喘息。如果没猜错，电话那头应该是自己的目标。要是被察觉了……  
明明该是担心占上风的情况，阴茎却不合时宜地愈发兴奋，花穴也湿的一塌糊涂。李英超感受到自己被夹的更紧了些，他伸手在微微颤抖的光滑脊背上漫不经心地抚摩，在凹陷的两个圣涡处大力按压，又坏心眼地将每一次顶弄拉长，换来身下人几欲破出的喘息与更红的耳尖。  
“嗯？啊，我开着电视呢，您听见杂音了是吗……好的……出门……”  
隐约词句飘进岳明辉的耳朵，臊得他将脸更深地埋进枕头，将舌尖咬得更紧了些。李英超在挂断电话后假装还在通话，故意弄出声响。要是岳明辉有长长的兔耳朵，一定会立刻被吓得“唰”竖起来。

骤雨般的性事结束后，岳明辉瘫在床上，连一根手指都不想动。不用想，腿根附近一定黏糊糊的，狼藉不堪。李英超去浴室冲了个澡后，看见将自己裹在被子里的岳明辉，过去把眼睛都睁不开的人掏出来，亲了亲他的额头，便离开了。

等到窗帘透过的光渐渐暗淡，岳明辉坐起来，神志清醒，双眼明亮，与刚才蔫巴巴的样子判若两人。他轻轻下了床，确认有车驶出车库，打开手机划了一会儿，又拿起室内电话吩咐了什么，才转身走进浴室。

第二天李英超回来时，佣人告诉他岳明辉还在睡。李英超点点头，转身去厨房，想要拿点冰块和饮料兑酒。餐台上放的外卖引起了他的注意。都已经凉透了，却包装完好，没有打开的样子。他看了看袋子上的外卖单，若有所思。  
“王妈，岳……小妈他什么时候叫的外卖？”  
李英超端着杯子在沙发坐下，询问端来点心的佣人。  
“岳先生昨晚点的，他还特意吩咐我们，要是他没下来就不用喊他了，放在那儿就行。”  
漂亮少年敲着沙发扶手，示意王妈可以去忙了。冰凉的辛辣液体挟着酒精味滑过食道，留下些许气泡水的甜味。

李英超拾起一旁未读完的书，随手翻页，脑子里只有一个念头。  
他捉住狐狸尾巴了。


End file.
